False Anger
by thewolfofwords
Summary: Gilbert breaks Alice's teapot, making her buy a new one. Once she gets home, she confronts him about how he treats her so selfishly. One Shot dedicated to Beer-and-Tea on dA. Prussia x Nyo! England
1. Chapter 1

_**This is a Prussia x Nyo! England fanfic, only a little fluffy fanfic between them. If you don't not like, you can leave if you want. You have been warned. **_

* * *

Alice walked down the aisle, searching for a new teapot. Her 'friend' broke when he was trying to cook some food, but ending up failing at it, and breaking her teapot in the end. By how much arguments they get in, she wouldn't exactly say they were friends, nor enemies. She didn't like getting into ruckus he got himself into so easily. He was too cocky, his pride always angered to the core. She has always been easy to annoy, but the extremes he went to get her mad was about to make her go insane.

* * *

"Got a new teapot, because you so kindly ruining it." She spat at him, putting her new teapot on the kitchen counter.

"You know that my cooking skills isn't the best.." He replied, more of yelled from the living room. Watching whatever he pleased, Alice didn't care what he was doing currently, she just wanted him to stay as far away she could get him from her teapot. It wasn't the sake of her teapot - well it was, but wasn't why she was drove to the edge - it was how careless he was to her feelings. He was self-centered, and his pride never helped him get off of the peddle stool he put himself on.

"I don't care if your cooking skills isn't the best, you ruined a teapot I liked very much!" She yelled back at him, anger was pumping through her veins, almost making her yell lungs out. Even if her anger was yearning her to lose control of her emotions and do what she very much wanted to do, she couldn't let it so easily; losing control of her emotions wasn't something she liked so much.

Silence filled the room, only the ticking of the clock on the wall was heard. Creaking of the floor boards was made, gaining up to the kitchen. Gilbert walked into the room, taking off the hood off from his red hoodie. He leaned against the wall, not even taking a glance at Alice.

"Well?" She asked, crossing her arms, knitting her eyebrows in frustration. "Why are you here?" She asked him again, waiting for an answer to her question.

"I just.. want to tell you sorry, yeah." He said, turning his hand to look at the cold hard wood floor.

"Sorry?" She asked, she was surprised at his words, was she hearing right? His pride could never get him here, nor even say those words to her in the fashion he just did.

"If you think you can catch me off guard and get out of this, you won't!" She yelled at him, storming over to him. Gilbert's eyes widen at she stormed to him, thinking he was lying. As she raised her fist to hit him, he grabbed her by the wrist, bringing her closer to his face to kiss her.

Now as he did, Alice stopped in her tracks, her eyes widening. She couldn't believe it. He was kissing her. Words couldn't fully explain how she felt in the moment, nor could actions either, but if she had too, she felt like this was starting of something new. Not something to change her whole life, no, this was just a simple kiss; a kiss from someone she would never think to ever kiss in her life.

Breaking the kiss, Gilbert looked at Alice's shocked face, a blush painted up upon her cheeks. "I kissed her…" was the only thought in his head currently.

"Why?" She asked, Gilbert just shrugged at her question. A 'tch' came from her mouth when he shrugged; she thought he would at least have a better answer than that. She smiled, chuckling lightly; he was a fool alright.

Gilbert was confused by her smile and chuckle at his answer, embarrassed slightly because he probably knew she thought he was idiot. Even if so, he was glad to see her smile, after all the crap that happened today between them, he could finally go to bed without any worries.

"If you still think I'm not mad about you breaking my teapot, you are mistaking. I will make sure you pay for it, got it?"


	2. Reviews (Me Replying To Them)

**This is just a simple chapter of all the reviews I got, and me answering to them. You can skip if you want, it is no big deal. I might update this from here and there, so follow this story if you want to know what my reply is to you review.**

**Review from Guest (Made On December 17):**

_hey！__i think it's really adorable2333_  
_That the life what i think about Gilbert！_  
_just a little qusetion did Alice is the Rosa?that England girl?【__forgive me_

Oh, thank you!

Yes, Alice is female England, the name I use for her. There is no official name for her, but Alice is often used.


End file.
